broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Princess Corona
Princess "Corona Stream", or sometimes adressed as The Seeress '''or simply, '''The Seer, is the Overseerer of Equestria, she is one of the most oldest, and important ponies in the whole of Equestria. Appearance Princess Corona is a grand high princess of the royal order. She possesses prophetic powers due to her ancient history. Princess Corona is equally sized to Princess Celestia and looks somewhat identical to her. Her mane is quite a beautiful sight, as described by Princess Celestia''. The mane itself is of fire, or inferno origin, as the colour and appearance explain. Princess Corona, like some other princesses, possess a royal crown, royal shoes and a royal neck scarf. She explains that if her parents ever perished, she would still keep her ''Princess ''title, as a memory. History Princess Coronas history is quite distorted as her main story is hidden. Princess Corona Stream was an only filly, and she had no siblings. When she was young, she was unnaware of her life-changing powers, she then found out about them later on in life. Just like any other filly, she was normal in her schooling years, and she payed lots of attention to lectures and magic, these studies then helped her later on in life. The Princess, in the years of Celestias birth, was sent upon to give a blessing to her. Later in the years, when Celestia was in her teenager years, saw Princess Corona as her teacher. When Luna was born, Celestia wanted Luna is know Corona, then Luna became a student of Corona. (Going to make it more descriptive and longer later, just busy on other sections and articles.) Relationships Princess Celestia Princess Corona had a strong relationship with Princess Celestia, just as Celestias relationship with Princess Twilight Sparkle. Corona would always believe in Celestia, and Celestia would look back at Corona to see grace, and leadership. When chaos would be approaching soon, Corona would teleport and freeze time to talk to Celestia individually, to inform her, without any interruptions. Princess Corona describes Celestia as her most trustable and faithful student. During the ''Discord reform event, Celestia asked Corona if it was neccessary, Corona thought that it was, and Corona was pleased with Celestias reforming statement, that Celestia would change something, rather than keeping it idle. Princess Luna Corona had a complicated relationship with Princess Luna in her early years, as she was not always listening, and sometimes ignorant of Coronas lectures. During her older years, Lunas relationship with Corona grew, and Luna soon became a great student. Although, when Luna transformed into Nightmare Moon, Corona was dissapointed, and Lunas relationship status with Corona decreased. It was later restored when Luna started to believe in herself. Princess Twilight Sparkle Corona had a short and deep meeting with Princess Twilight Sparkle. After the coronation of Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia called Twilight to the Canterlot Library, to read about Equestrian History. There was a particular page that was titled, Princess Corona Stream. When Twilight was about to read the first word, Princess Celestia interupted and explained to her, that Princess Corona is a powerful deity, and that she possesses tremendous powers. After the lecture, Princess Twilight forwarded into bed, during her dream, she was blinded by a bright white light in her dream. After the light faded, Princess Corona appeared, because of Celestias description, Twilight immediately recognised her. Corona was trying to explain about An Ancient Evil will Awaken but before she could explain, she vanished into the bright light. She was interupted many times by Twilights questions, thats how she could not explain fluently, but she also tought her lessons about Friendship. Twilight then woke up, breathing loudly, seemingly flourished, but amazed. Star Swirl The Bearded Princess Corona had heard myths, and stories about Star Swirl The Bearded when she was young, but when she got older, she found out that Star Swirl was her anscestor. She later then experienced a vision, where she talked to Star Swirl The Bearded for a few minutes. Even though Corona has mythical powers, she cannot locate Star Swirls location. This event occured years ago. Description Princess Corona is not always quite serious and strict, when giving out information or socializing, but when there is a crisis on her hands, she is determined to have it fixed immediately. She has many abilities that she uses the assist and offend. Her attitude towards chaos and destruction is taken seriously, but she will remain calm in even the most destructive situations. In the Star Swirl The Bearded Wing, there is a book called ''History of Equestria ''that predicts that Princess Corona was apart of the founding of Equestria, also meaning that she could of have been acquainted with the Founders of Equestria. Oddly enough, it is stated that Princess Corona predicted the attack of the Windigos. Trivia *It is unknown if her parents have died, but she has stated that if her parents ever died, she would keep her Princess title. *She did not know Star Swirl The Bearded in person. *Princess Corona either lives in an alternate realm, or in another Equestrian area. *Like Discord, she can warp and teleport at her own will. *Like Celestia, when she uses magic, her horn glows yellow. Category:Alicorn Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Pony